


Yeah.

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write [9]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Soulmates, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: I know Noble Sanfino never returns, but I shipped them and with my love of  tropes, I was really amused at the idea that Jamie’s first words to him were “yeah.” so… here you go. Loosely follows the whole Sanfino saga from Jamie’s perspective, entire lines blatantly taken from the episodes. First-Word Soulmate Marks.





	

            Jamie expected to find his soulmate in High School. Sure, it was rare, but his words were talking about a high school lacrosse team, so the odds were pretty good. Danny teased him, but would always keep him updated on the High School lacrosse scores when Jamie was just a kid, words barely visible. Erin and then Joe would take him to lacrosse games (during which Jamie learned that lacrosse was boring) and in high school Joe tried out for the Lacrosse team.

            He graduates high school, graduates college, enrolls in law school. His words are still unspoken.

            Words aren’t very common. His dad has ‘em, his grandmother had them, but none of his siblings did - though for their first anniversary Danny got Linda’s first words to him tattooed on his arm in a gesture that the family voted on and officially deemed ‘sweet’ rather than ‘cheesy’.

            “Don’t worry about it, Jamie,” Erin told him, helping him unpack in his cramped Cambridge apartment.

            “I’m not,” Jamie lied.

            “Hey,” Erin said, facing him with a sincere look, “seriously Jamie. Look at you, you’re an adult - you know what you want, you know who you are… that’s the time to meet your soul mate.”

            “I guess,” Jamie muttered.

            “No really,” Erin said. “Think about what would have happened if you had actually met them in high school.”

            Erin always said ‘them’ when everyone else said ‘she’ and Jamie tried not to think about it too much.

            “That’s a good point,” he told her with as sincere a smile as he could manage, “thanks.”

            Thankfully his brothers arrived back at the apartment with the pizza and beer they had been sent out to retrieve, and the topic got dropped.

            By the time he was closer to 30 than 20 and enrolling in the academy, Jamie was fairly certain that he was going to end up meeting his soul mate when he was a middle-aged old man taking his kids to lacrosse practice. And he was okay with that, even if it seemed like Sydney didn’t actually trust him sometimes and things seemed strained.

 

            In any case, being at a bar undercover while high school kids got wasted around him was not the situation Jamie was expecting a man with artfully-tousled hair and a sly grin to say, “Dalton lacrosse goons; I swear to god, they put something in the water over there.”

            Jamie is so startled that his mind goes blank and all he manages to get out is a weak “yeah” before the man turns back to his companion… and then stops and looks at Jamie again.

            “Hey, I know you right?” he says, tilting his head slightly.

            “I don’t think so,” Jamie tells him. In fact, he can pretty much guarantee that at very least they have never spoken to one another before, but he’s not sure how to bring that up. He had just said ‘yeah,’ which meant that if this guy did have matching words, he would never notice because with a word like that it’s up to the other party to say something.

            He doesn’t, though.

            “Yeah, yeah, I do. Noble Sanfino,” his soulmate says, going for the handshake.

            Jamie is named after a type of Whiskey and he can still say that’s a ridiculous name. He introduces himself as Jimmy and manages to stutter his way through the rest of the interaction.

            Shit.

 

            It’s times like these that he really misses Joe. He always misses Joe, naturally, but his brother was his best friend. Without him he has no clue who to talk to and he ends up saying nothing and he goes to the bar the next night, sees him again.

            Jamie knows he should say something. Maybe not to Noble, not yet anyway, but to Renzulli or his dad. All of this would be easier if Noble wasn’t… all of this could be a lot easier in a lot of different ways. Jamie’s actually kind of glad that Noble seems to have made him as a cop, it means that when he goes the final day he doesn’t have to worry about what to do or say.

            Except that apparently Noble can always identify a cop unless it’s a cop that has his words under his ribcage. He slides in, chats up Jamie, and is off to the back before Jamie can say two words. Within the hour, Noble had stumbled his way over and Jamie’s heart froze in his chest as he watched his soulmate collapse to the ground with blood streaming from his nose.

            From the time he made the call until the time he got the call that Noble was okay, Jamie felt panicked, short of breath. He needed to tell someone, but who the hell could he tell?

            In the end he decides on his dad, because if anyone can keep a level head in the face of his youngest son’s soulmate being another man who may be an addict it’s Frank Reagan.

            Frank actually brings it up first, which is great until it’s not. He tells him that Noble’s been trying to track him down, and Jamie is just about to reply that he’s been thinking about tracking Noble down himself when he realizes what’s wrong with that sentence.

            “…how did you know that?” he asked.

            “The OCCB has a tap on his phone,” his dad tells him. Then, “His father and uncle are captains in the Cavazerre crime family.”

            “He’s a wise guy?” Jamie clarifies, mouth dry.

            “His record is clean,” Frank said. “But no one thinks that’s the full story.”

            Jamie’s soulmate is apart of a crime family.

            What sort of sick cosmic joke was this?

 

            Noble thinks Jimmy wants Bianca… hell, Bianca thinks Jimmy wants Bianca. Jamie would laugh if he didn’t feel like screaming, his mind replaying the shift in Noble’s demeanor when Johnny Tesla told him he’d seen them kiss.

 

            After that it goes from zero to twenty pretty quick and Jamie finds himself sitting in the passenger seat of one of Noble’s ridiculous cars and they’re both yelling. and Noble lets him storm away.

            Arbogast plays him, he plays him good. Jamie knows that he’s being manipulated but he falls for it anyway. And instead of getting out, he gets brought in to meet Phil Sanfino, crime lord.

            “What are you hiding man? Last chance,” Noble’s staring at him and for a beat Jamie’s tempted to tell him everything. It feels like his words are itching and Jamie wants to tell him that he’s a cop, that his family’s going down, that he wants to get Noble out - ask him to come with him to the precinct.

            “I’m not hiding anything,” he says instead.

            Jamie knows that the cops are following him, knows that he’ll probably be okay, at least after a little while. But then Phil’s pulling at Noble too, pushing him around and Jamie lurches forward. Bobby pulls him back, throws him to the ground and pulls him back up by his hair.

            “Why don’t you sober up and be useful again,” Phil spits at his nephew than strolls forward to inspect Jamie. “The famous Jimmy Riordan. Tell me something Jimmy, why you so interested in my family?”

            “I’m not doin’ anything,” Jamie says. Phil lets out a short, amused breath, and latches out, knife slashing a thin line in his shirt.

            “See kid, there’s a lot more of that coming. You can make it easier on yourself by tell… well, what’s this?” Phil cuts off, suddenly distracted. Jamie tries to pull against Bobby’s hold but can’t move and Phil tugs his ruined shirt up. “You got a sweet little soulmate at home and your messin’ around with the big kids?”

            “I’m not doin’ anything,” Jamie repeats. He doesn’t mean to, but his eyes find Noble who’s straightening up and wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth where his uncle had punched him. At Phil’s words, his eyebrows shoot up and he stumbles forward.

            “You my niece’s soulmate? Is that what this is?” Phil demanded. He turns to Noble, “idiot, you were there when they first met yeah? This what she said?” Noble frowns and moves closer, he inspects the words under Jamie’s ribs and his brows furrow.

            “No,” he replied, rubbing at his head.

            “Useless,” Phil muttered again. dropping Jamie’s shirt. “Bobby, throw him in the back we’ll figure this out.”

            “Whoa, hold on!” Jamie exclaims, struggling again. From the corner of his eye, he sees Noble’s face go pale suddenly, and then the sirens start up and Arbogast manages to get him out of there.

 

            “You got a soulmate, Reagan?” Arbogast asks later that night. Jamie doesn’t know why he bothers asking, everyone saw when they patched up his knife mark.

            “I got words,” he replies.

            “It Bianca?”

            “No,” Jamie says. “This relevant, sir?”

            “Nothing on the wiretaps that they know where Bianca is,” Arbogast tells him. “I’ve got a couple of men looking into it from our side, but wanted to make sure you weren’t too close to it.” Jamie bites back a laugh.

 

            And that’s the end of it, for like a week. No messages from Noble, the cut across his chest is already scabbing over, and he’s starting to feel more human again.

            And then they put a hit on him and he’s under house arrest at his dad’s. Jamie’s not sure how much worse it could get, and then he learns that - thanks to him - there’s a hit out on Noble too and he’s proven wrong.

            It takes about five minutes to stop himself from bolting out of the house the second he’s out of his dad’s sight. His dad seems to recognize that, and he finds him a few hours later, sitting on the couch.

            “That bottle full when you cracked it?”

            “Sir, yes, sir,” Jamie mutters

            “Stop at the halfway mark.”

            “Wasn’t doing a damn thing anyway,” he replies. Frank sighs and sits next to him. He’s quiet for a few seconds.

            “It isn’t missionary work we do.”

            “Yep.”

            “You want me to go? Just say so,” Frank said.

            “What would you do in my shoes?” Jamie demands.

            “Drink the neck and shoulders off a bottle for starters,” Frank admitted.

            “Then?”

            “… you can’t just go out and find him,” his dad told him. “His family has a hit out on a guy who looks just like you, and they’re not going to stop and ask for ID.”

            “I know that,” Jamie snaps. He lets out a short breath and runs a hand over his face.

            “And you can’t tell him you’re a cop, that would scratch a pending bust that’s taken up thousands of man hours and should and must go down.”

            “So what do I do?” Jamie demanded. “I can’t… I don’t want to screw this up, but I can’t just stand by knowing what I know! And neither would you!”

 

            Noble gets shot, and Jamie feels like he’s losing it.

 

            The guards turn and Noble watches as Jamie walks towards him. Noble’s eyes run up and down and he lets out a low sigh.

            “I’m a police officer with the NYPD,” Jamie told him. Noble doesn’t even look surprised, rolling his shoulders. Jamie is distracted by the smash of blood across his shoulder peaking out from under his v-neck.

            “What’s your name?”

            “Just call me Jimmy.”

            “Officer Jimmy,” Noble bites out. It’s quiet, the other officers fading to the background as he and Noble watched each other.

            “About a half an hour ago, John Cavazzere was placed under arrest, along with four of his lieutenants and 13 other known associates,” Jamie recites, gaze dropping.

            “This concerns me how?”

            “Your uncle, Philip Sanfino, was also placed under arrest, along with Escalade Bobby and six other of his associates. Among the charges against him is conspiracy to commit murder— of you.”

            “Well, it never happened, so…” Noble said. He tried to shrug it off and winced. Jamie bit his lip and let out a breath.

            “It's all on the wire,” he told him. Noble looked up, actually looking startled for the first time in the conversation, “I… Made you a mix tape.”

            “Funny guy.”

            “If you agree to testify and cooperate, you'll be put back in contact with your sister, who's already agreed and been relocated with a new identity.”

            “She never would.”

            “She already has,” Jamie told him. Noble takes a swing at him but Jamie was expecting it, and he easily sidesteps it as Noble clatters to the ground.

            “Fuck you,” Noble hisses out, flinching away when Jamie tries to help him up.

            “Or you can walk away right now and spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder,” Jamie tells him. “You know they'll find you. What's it going to be?” Noble manages to right himself, and he glares at Jamie, eyes darting down to that spot under his ribs.

            “Fine,” he said. “But I deal with you.” Jamie is startled for a second but he nods and gives the signal to the officers waiting by the car. He can feel Noble’s eyes on him even as the car drives off.

 

            “You know, there's... there's one thing that I don't get,” Noble says a few hours later as they wait in the interrogation room.

            “What's that?” Jamie asks.

            “What is in this for you?”

            “I get to sleep at night,” Jamie replied.

            “Oh. And that's all, huh?” Noble asks, eyebrows raised.

            “It's a lot,” Jamie tells him. “Your conscience means anything to you?”

            “There's an assistant United States attorney ready to talk to you,” a man leans in through the door. Noble barely gives him a look.

            “All I get's an assistant, huh? Right,” he says. He turns back to Jamie. “Oh, okay, so this conscience of yours, it-it lets you... gain people's trust-- perfect strangers-- and then you screw them over?”

            “That's not what went down here.” Jamie snapped, “and you know it.”

            “No?”

            “No, you're not perfect strangers. You're criminals, and I'm a cop,” he says. Noble flinches, but recovers enough to sneer.

            “Okay, let's go,” the man says from the door.

            “You're a weasel with a badge,” Noble snaps at him. Jamie flinches.

            “Now, Sanfino!” Noble stands and walks to the door.

            “You're alive because of me,” Jamie calls after him. “Twice! And you're welcome.”

           

            “Jamie,” Frank said, knocking on the doorframe. Jamie looks up from shoving the last shirt in his bag.

            “Just getting ready to go,” he said. “I’ll be out of your hair.”

            “You’re always welcome here,” Frank said. “But you have a visitor.”

            “What?”

            “Your soulmate is here,” he said.

            “What?” he repeated.

            “Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Frank said. “Atwater’s report mentioned the presence of high school lacrosse players. And I used to be a detective.”

            “Does it matter?” Jamie asks, suddenly tired.

            “You should have told someone, for one,” Frank said. “And you could have told me, for another.”

            “It was already too late,” Jamie said.

            “We’ll talk about it later,” Frank said. “In the meantime, I left him alone with Pops, so you might want to get down there.”

            “Hey Pops,” Jamie said, walking into the sitting room. Noble looked up, and Jamie wasn’t sure what to say.

            “I’ll go check on dinner,” Pops said, standing. Jamie sat on the armchair, biting his lip.

            It was quiet.

            “Jamie,” Jamie said.

            “What?” Noble asked.

            “My name, it’s Jamie Reagan.”

            “Jamie,” Noble repeated. “Not that high on your list of lies I guess. And you’re a cop.”

            “Yeah,” Jamie said.

            “And,” Noble said, glancing around the sitting room at the various pictures, “you come from a line of cops?”

            “My father’s the police commissioner,” Jamie tells him. Noble’s jaw drops and he clears his throat. “And my Grandfather was too, back in the day,” Jamie adds.

            “Shit Jamie,” Noble said finally, running a hand through his hair. “Looks like your future was just as decided as mine when you were born, huh?”

            “I actually went to law school at first,” Jaime replied. “The job found me more than anything.”

            “Right,” Noble said.

            “What are you doing here Noble?” Jamie asked.

            “You know damn well what I’m doing here,” Noble replied with a glare. He shifts and uses his hand to pull the collar of his shirt down towards his wrapped shoulder. Sure enough, Jamie’s scrawl has written out ‘yeah” across his collarbone. “Let me see it.”

            “You already saw it,” Jamie muttered.

            “I was pretty much blasted out of my mind,” Noble said. “Let me see it.” Jamie takes a short breath, and lifts up his shirt until his words are clear under his ribcage. Noble leans forward and his fingers trace the letters, eyes wide. “They’re real,” he muttered, almost to himself.

            “Of course they’re real,” Jamie snaps, shoving his shirt down and pulling back, suddenly uncomfortable. His face felt like it was on fire.

            “Well excuse me if I have some issues trusting things I thought I know about you, _Jimmy_ ,” Noble replies. “You befriended me to arrest my family!”

            “That’s not what happened!” Jamie protested.

            “Isn’t it?”

            “No! I was at the bar that night - those three nights - on an undercover op to evaluate he presence of underage drinking and narcotics. I - I didn’t expect to meet you there! I didn’t even find out what you are until after I’d gotten you to the hospital!”

            “And what am I?” Noble demanded. “A criminal, right?”

            “Yeah Noble, you are,” Jamie returned.

            “A criminal and a cop,” Noble echoed Jamie’s previous words. Jamie was silent, looking away from Noble’s searching gaze. “This was a mistake.”

            “I’m sorry,” Jamie said. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

            “… it was thanks to you,” Noble admitted. “Thank you.”

            Both were quiet for a few beats, just watching one another.

            “I’m going away for awhile,” Noble told him, shifting. “another stint at rehab, then a bit of travel until things calm down and it’s safe for me to come back…” he licked his lips and sighed, reaching out his hand to Jamie’s. “I just wanted to give you this, it’s my burner phone. If… if you ever feel like giving me a call, I won’t automatically hang up on you.”

            “Thanks,” Jamie said, eyes wide as he tucked the paper into his pocket.

            “Now there’s the loquacious man who gave me a one-word tattoo,” Noble snarked, eyebrows raising. to his own horror, Jamie felt his face flush.

            “Yeah,” he muttered. “I mean… sorry! That was probably… rough to grow up with.”

            “I met possible soulmates daily,” Noble admitted with a slight grin. “I should get going, I have an escort out of the city and you officer types don’t like waiting.” He stood and brushed imaginary lint off his pants.

            “Right,” Jamie said, standing also and leading him to the door. “Noble… I’m glad you’re okay,” he said as he opened the door. Noble gave him a considering look as he walked through it.

            “You too… Officer Jimmy,” he added with a smirk before he walked out to a dark car waiting for him on the street. Jamie watched from the door as the car drove up the street and out of view. He wasn’t sure how long it was before he heard footsteps come up beside him.

            “I called in a favor,” his dad told him. “Baker’s with them, she’s gonna call me when they get there.”

            “Thanks dad,” Jamie sighed.


End file.
